


De Luz y Oscuridad

by Libia, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [10]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: AU, AU Vampiros, Darlene hablando con Shayla, F/F, M/M, Universo Alterno, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Faltaban horas para el amanecer, el amanecer de un Nuevo Mundo,amanecer que le hubiera gustado ver con Elliot,pero no podía tener todo en este mundo,además Qué importaba si Tyrell no podía ver la luz del sol cuando tenían todas las noches por delante,las noches de una eternidad que pasaría con Elliot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Si amas Tyrelliot unete : https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

Mr.Robot o debería decir _¿Elliot?_ Porque era claro que era la parte que predominaba en ese cuerpo y sin embargo nombrarlo de igual forma,sería _confuso_ para quien lo viera compartiendo el mismo cuerpo tan _confuso_ como explicar _la trinidad divina,_ una parte de un _todo_ que está tomando posesión del _todo_ como un _baobab_ que crece y crece hasta abarcar todo el planeta en el que nacía,¿Era un _virus_ ?¿Una _enfermedad_?.

Lo que sea que es,esta _en control_ ,a muchos pasos adelantados que cualquiera,

un estratega nato,dispuesto a _todo_ por lograr sus objetivos,un visionario,un _Dios_ pero _¿Que era un Dios sin sus seguidores y profetas?_ Los tendría ni bien consiguiera acabar con la fase 1, sin embargo _¿Podría confiar en ellos?_ ,después de todo seguidores y profetas están por debajo de la deidad,recibiendo órdenes, _¿Cómo confiar en seres inferiores a él?_ ,quienes no tenían la visión que él tenía,necesitaba un _igual_ ,un compañero,alguien que compartiera sus ideales y objetivos,en el fondo compartía la misma necesidad de su _otra_ parte _la de conectar_ con alguien,de no estar _solo_.

Darlene no contaba,la quería pero no estaba preparada,era demasiado emocional e impulsiva al igual que el vampiro que tenía frente a él que lo miraba fijamente expresivo sonriéndole con adoración,lo aceptaba el vampiro causaba estragos en su cuerpo,pero _¿Cuanto podía confiar en él?¿Era digno?_ Una cosa era _conectar_ sus cuerpos pero otra era _su misión_ y sin embargo Tyrell estaba ahí, _expuesto_ , _maravillado_ como un niño ante las estrellas,su _otra parte_ lo había aceptado _tan_ rápido que por un momento pensó que algo _más_ iba pasar,no,no mientras él estuviera a cargo.

El vampiro estaba _maravillado_ con todo lo que veía,los códigos perfectamente diseñados,tan impecables,todo lo era,aunque no terminaba por entender esa _performance,_ no tenía problemas con ser dramático después de todo qué mejor momento para serlo,sin embargo no entendía porqué hacerlo con esa _tonta_ máscara, cuando podía mostrarle a todos quien era uno de sus Nuevos _Dioses_ ,pero Elliot había sido claro en hacer ese mensaje con la máscara,era la _firma_ de FSociety.

Si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en ejecutar las ultimas lineas del codigo para terminar la Fase 1 hubiera sonreído por el comentario y puchero que hizo el vampiro,un gran contraste para la actitud que tuvo al recibir la llamada de _James_ asegurándose de que el Honeypot no fuera restablecido.

\--- Es casi como si algo hubiera cobrado vida --- dijo Tyrell y con esa frase Mr.Robot se dio cuenta que él lo _entendía,_ lo _veía_ , y eso era _todo_ lo que necesito para confiar en él.

_Necesitamos un lugar seguro con protección solar_

Escribió a _Whiterose_ ,no podían seguir en el Salon de Juegos,Darlene o cualquiera de ellos llegaría en cualquier momento,su departamento no era un lugar _seguro_ ,sería interrumpido y Tyrell necesitaba un lugar donde dormir y comprar otro ataúd no era lo más idóneo cuando intentas pasar desapercibido,sin contar con que conocía lo suficiente al vampiro para saber que no era de lugares pequeños y simples,de seguro le preguntaría _¿Y donde voy a poner mis trajes?_.

Otro detalle era que estaba vigilado constantemente por las policía,y detectives vampiros a todas horas Scott Knowles pagaría muy bien por pruebas contundentes o por la cabeza de Tyrell,las _pruebas_ eran tan fáciles de distorsionar cuando había dinero y poder de por medio,él lo sabía,lo había estudiado tan bien.

En otro tiempo ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en preocuparse por alguien que podría complicar sus planes hubiera sido el primero en acusar al vampiro para quitarse de encima a los que lo buscaban,era peligroso,investigando sobre Tyrell podrían encontrar algo sobre él,sobre FSociety,pero incluso cuando tenerlo a lado significaba un gran riesgo ya no podía imaginarse un mundo donde el vampiro no esté con él,su compañero,a su lado,rigiendo el _Nuevo Mundo_ , como _Dioses_ que eran.

Faltaban horas para el amanecer, el amanecer de un _Nuevo Mundo_ ,amanecer que le hubiera gustado ver con Elliot,pero no podía tener todo en este mundo,además _Qué importaba si Tyrell no podía ver la luz del sol cuando tenían todas las noches por delante,las noches de una eternidad que pasaría con Elliot._

El día y la noche no tenía importancia en ese lugar todo estaba bien diseñado para que ni un rayo de luz solar se cuele y sin embargo iluminado,la luz artificial dando paradójicamente una sensación _natural_ ,era parecido al cuarto del hotel lujoso al cual habían ido por última vez,el piso y las paredes recubiertas de madera,mezcla de cedro y un ebano puro,elegante y cálido a la vez todo parecía casi nuevo como si el lugar hubiese sido diseñado especialmente hace unas horas en que fue pedido,apareciendo mágicamente para ellos,se preguntaba. _“¿Cuanto costaba ese lugar?¿Cuál era el límite de WhiteRose?”_

Era claro que el líder de Dark Army era alguien con grandes recursos e influencias y no tenía reparos en demostrarlo,Fsociety, _Ellio_ t había sido una buena _pieza_ en _Cual sea_ el plan que él tenía,al hacker podría importarle menos si cada uno tenía sus _motivos_ lo importante era el _resultado_.

Enlazar sus cuerpos y sangre hasta que no quede un atisbo de diferencia de donde comienza uno y donde termina el otro era algo de lo que nunca se cansarán, _podrían tener una eternidad para vivirlo_ ,había repetido Tyrell en distintas frases con la misma respuesta negativa por parte de Elliot, _aún no_.

\--- _Min älskade_ ¿Cuándo?,¿Cuándo será?,¿Cuando nos reuniremos en la eternidad? --- insistía el vampiro mientras estaban acostados frente a frente en la cama majestuosa que parecía sacada de un castillo.

Tyrell evitaba e ignoraba cualquier negativa,como buen _businessman_ que era,buscando alguna brecha en su amante,que no encontraría.

Convertirse en un neófito para el hacker no era una opción,era cierto que obtener la _Eternidad_ era algo lo que cualquier humano o criatura desearía pero él no era _cualquiera_ ,tenía una misión  volverse _vulnerable_ al día,a Tyrell que pasaría de ser su _compañero_ a su _hacedor_ era un riesgo que no podría tomar había visto lo suficiente en la relación que tenía con Shayla para entenderlo,estar _en control_ , era una prioridad por sobre la _tan_ anhelada inmortalidad.

\--- Te tengo a ti,cuidando mis noches mientras yo cuido de tus días, luz y oscuridad,soy el de _yang_ de tu _Yin_ como sea que se diga --- respondió acomodando los cabellos sueltos de la frente de Tyrell sonriendo --- ¿Qué son unos años en el tiempo vampírico? A todo esto aún no me has contado ¿Por qué te convertiste en vampiro? --- preguntó cambiando la conversación,hecho que el sueco captó de inmediato pero que no pudo sino responder _¿Cómo resistirse a su älskade?,_ a ese ambiente casi _mágico_ con la calidez del cuerpo contra el suyo, _envolviendolo_ ,al delicioso aroma formado de sus esencias mezcladas.

\--- Ya sabes la razón _min_ _älskade_ lo percibiste la primera vez que probaste mi sangre --- dijo el vampiro dibujando con sus dedos una línea que emanaba desde la frente del hacker al contorno derecho de su cuerpo pasando como una suave brisa por su cuello subiendo a su hombro haciendo formas de constelaciones de algún sistema desconocido o inventado especialmente para adorar la alineación de los lunares que encontraba a su paso.

\--- Quiero que lo cuentes,con _palabras_ \--- contestó deteniendo los toques _casuales_ en el cabello de _su amante_ como si la ausencia de acción fuera una acción en sí misma.

\--- Anhelaba algo más … el mundo hace cien años era diferente mi vida siendo _humano_ fue tan vacía, tan vana, tan falta de significado, siendo un hombre _simple_ llevando el negocio familiar : una casa de _huéspedes_ ,así se llamaba antes a los hoteles,como si la palabra _casa_ hiciera que el sitio tuviera más relevancia o un significado familiar de la época,los clientes en su mayoría eran extranjeros venidos de distintas partes escapando de la guerra,mi padre aprendió las frases más básicas instandome a que aprenda aún más _alguien debe hacerlo,cuando no esté …_ decía él hasta que sus palabras se hicieron realidad dejando su _ausencia_ y deudas para recordarnos a mi madre y a mi el espacio vacío en la mesa,pasaron años,no recuerdo cuantos, los suficientes para que llegara a una edad en la que mi madre sufriera los efectos de la vejez y exigiera en su delirio que me casara y formara una familia ,ahí en medio de deudas,en un mundo que acababa de sufrir una Guerra, _la_ _Gran Guerra_.

Casarme era el próximo paso para convertirme en mi _padre,_ estancado en ese lugar,no soportaba la idea de vivir toda mi vida como un _sirviente_ y el _destino_ hizo que conociera a Joanna,mi hacedora --- Se detuvo como si el nombrarla fuera un designio más allá de sus límites,como si quebrara con un _mito_ ,parte de su pasado,parte _importante,esencial_.

Mr.Robot percibió el tono de seriedad y ceremonia al nombrarla el camino de los dedos deteniéndose sobre su cadera por un segundo despertando del hechizo cuando el humano pasó sus dedos a la mano creadora de _constelaciones imaginarias_ como señal de que continuara ambas acciones.

\--- Ella atrajo la atención de todos los clientes,estaba sola contando la historia de que era una joven viuda que sólo se quedaría unos días, que sólo necesitaba un cuarto y no requería de otro servicio,su presencia y aura misteriosa alteró la _armonía_ estéril del lugar,como si un embrujo hubiera sido impuesto, embrujo en el que también cayó,le ofrecí todo lo que tenía sin importarme los opiniones de mi madre o cualquiera que me conociera,ella sólo me miraba y sonreía enigmática,escudriñando con su mirada,pidiendo como demostración del _amor_ que le tenía, las joyas de una mujer casada de uno de los hombre más importantes en esa pequeña ciudad,las consegui haciendo lo _necesario_ , y desde ese momento Joanna indico todos mis pasos como si con esa acción hubiera firmado el contrato de mi alma,reclamada en la noche después de la boda,mi entrada a la _eternidad_ fue confusa y sangrienta.

 _Juventud eterna,fuerza y velocidad,estamos en la cima la cadena alimenticia_ me explico así las características de mi nueva naturaleza,abrace mi nueva naturaleza drenando a las víctimas que mi hacedora me trajo,en esa época el hambre y los deseos de cumplir cada orden de Joanna me consumía,ella me llevaba a todos lados exigiendo a que aprendiera nuevas habilidades desde cómo hablar con los tonos adecuados hasta como fingir que comía con los utensilios correctos,me llevo un par de décadas a controlar mi sed inmediata y a convivir en la alta sociedad de la época,cazabamos animales cada cierto tiempo en el bosque incluso manteníamos cierta correspondencias con otros vampiros inmiscuidos en el mundo humano,se estaban organizando,Joanna decidió que lo mejor era ir a EE.UU, _país de la oportunidades_ y el país con mayor población vampírica organizada, _si algún lugar iba ser el centro de lo que se estaba creando será ahí_ expresó con una emoción que raras veces veía en ella.Y fue cierto cinco décadas después los vampiros emergimos de la oscuridad uniéndonos al mundo humano con la _Real Blood_ como signo de que no éramos un peligro y la convivencia era posible,por supuesto que estuvo disponible Joanna impuso la regla de que sólo nos alimentemos de ello,en el camino de poder que ella había preparado cuidadosamente no podía existir tropiezos ni manchas de sangre en la reputación de un alto ejecutivo de la empresa que representaba la unión Humana-Vampírica,mis records debían estar limpios,y lo estuvieron hasta lo de esa mujer,¿Sabés qué es lo más irónico? No la maté porque deseara su sangre,la maté porque me di cuenta del poder que tenía sobre su vida y muerte era un sentimiento _maravilloso_ ,pero ni siquiera eso ni nada de lo que haya vivido se compara con lo que hemos realizado, _Min käre Gud._ \---

Su voz se detuvo de manera armoniosa como si acabara de dar un discurso o un monólogo teatral,el camino de sus dedos habían trazado una y otra vez las _constelaciones_ en el lado que pudo alcanzar de su amante sin interrumpir el ritmo de ese momento.

La intimidad y la calidez emocional nublan el enfoque de las personas,Mr.Robot lo sabía en teoría ahora que lo experimentaba en el campo práctico demostró ser más fuerte de lo que pensó, _aceptar_ a Tyrell, _aceptar_ lo que producía en él, _aceptar_ el espacio compartido entre ellos,espacio en el que ninguno de los dos estaba _en control,_ porque podría asegurarlo el vampiro a su lado estaba tan _perdido_ en ese espacio como él, _felizmente perdido_ y aunque era consciente de que aquello no era ventaja sino lo contrario no podía sino continuar _cayendo_ con la esperanza de que lograria manejarlo.

\--- Tendremos que revisar si hay cámaras aquí,no confio en los que nos han dado este lugar --- susurro en el oído de Tyrell abrazándolo como si con ese contacto pidiera calma,era un _lo tengo controlado_.

Buscaron en todos lados y no encontraron camaras escondidas, _quizás Whiterose estuviera siendo amable con ellos por ejecutar la fase 1,_ casi rió ante ese pensamiento,la situación más probable es que no tuviera tiempo para llenar la casa con toda la artillería pesada de _Dark Army_ fuera cual fuera la razón estaban a salvo, _por ahora ..._

Mr.Robot prendió la gigantesca Tv de la sala para ver los resultados de la Fase 1,fue _exquisito_ todos los canales transmitiendo el mensaje grabado de Tyrell con la máscara de FSociety,fotos y vídeos de gente con la máscara como signo de  su libertad adquirida,--- ¡Lo logramos,este es el Nuevo Mundo! --- exclamó acercando el rostro de Tyrell al suyo juntando sus frentes,observándose en los brillantes ojos de su amante.  

Tyrell alcanzó un sentimiento que sólo podía identificar como puro y absoluto _éxtasis_ ,el clímax en una sinfonía de Wagner,el violín de Paganini, _¿No es acaso lo que siempre estuvo buscando y que hasta ahora no supo que existía?_ Lo había encontrado de la mano de esa exquisita criatura, _Elliot,_ un ser _extraordinario_ quien se volvió _divino_ y compartió la _ambrosía_ con él para volverlo un Dios junto a él,habían mordido de _la manzana,_ robado el _fuego_ de los _dioses_ para ofrecerlo como un regalo al mundo,un regalo de libertad, _\--- sean libres,libres ---_ repetía una y otra vez al ver el resultado de la obra realizada,la gente saliendo a marchar compartiendo la sensación electrizante y burbujeante, _éxtasis_ en sus corazones y su alma ,eran _libres_ todo gracias al ser que estaba junto a él a _su_ Dios,porque aunque él mismo había sido designado un _Dios_ por el mismo Elliot, _su amado_ tenía un estrato superior,siempre sería la estrella que guiaba su sistema entero, la luz que penetraba en la oscuridad de cada una de sus células.

Ejecutar el comando que destruyó todos los archivos en la red de Ecorp debía ser casi una ceremonia para FSociety ,sin embargo para cuando todos llegaron al Salon de Juegos Elliot no estaba y el comando ya había sido ejecutado, Darlene se pasó como una hora llamandolo repetidas veces hasta que decidió ir a su departamento para encontrarse con Shayla tomando una botella de Real Blood echada en el mueble mientras Flipper daba vueltas moviendo la cola incluso Qwerty pareció mirarla fijamente desde la pecera.

\--- ¿Donde esta Elliot? --- preguntó manteniendo distancia de la neófita --- Quién sabe,debe estar con Tyrell percibí su aroma cuando volví de la tienda --- respondió Shayla mirando al techo y dejando la botella vacía en el piso.

\--- ¿Tyrell?¿Tyrell Wellick?¿Qué demonios hace Elliot con el CTO de ECorp? --- dijo sorprendida preguntándose qué estaba planeando su hermano.

\--- ¿Tyrell es CTO? Eso explica porque siempre trae regalos costosos --- comentó la neófita encontrándose con la expresión confundida de la humana.

\--- Oh no lo sabes,Elliot y Tyrell están juntos --- continuo Shayla sin darle importancia.

\---¿Juntos? --- volvió a preguntar Darlene sin poder creer lo que había escuchado --- Si, _juntos_ del tipo _estamos acostandonos_ ,son muy ruidosos --- dijo la vampira incorporándose yendo a cambiar el agua de la pecera de Qwerty.

\--- Holy Shit! Y no me contó nada el maldito bastardo,a todo esto ¿Qué pasó contigo? Cuando te conocí no eras vampira --- pregunto Darlene sentándose en el mueble acomodándose como si el reciente intercambio de palabras con la neofita la hubiera velado de confianza.

\--- De todo,mi antiguo _proveedor_ me disparó,pensé que todo había acabado pero Tyrell,mi _hacedor_ me dio su sangre y ahora estoy aquí bastante _viva_ \--- contó Shayla sentándose cerca a la humana.

\--- Tyrell fucking CTO  de Ecorp te convirtió,wow,esto tiene tiempo pasando,espera,Oh my God! Eres clandestina,eres una neófita clandestina y Elliot siempre diciéndome que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía ,no llamar la atención y bla bla bla,sin embargo él … --- expresó en una risa sacando uno de sus cigarrillos de su bolsillo.

\---Todo un ejemplo de hermano ¿Verdad?,es aún peor como novio,menos mal que terminamos --- expresó Shayla.

\--- Tu situación es terrible hermana vivir con tu ex y ver como su novio vampiro viene a tirarselo,¿Cómo lo soportas? --- continuo la humana fumando lentamente.

\--- Bueno,tampoco es como si se acostaran en mi cara,además prefiero tener a mi _Hacedor_ cerca --- contestó la neófita más para sí misma que para la humana.  

La conversación entre Darlene y Shayla había esclarecido algunos puntos para la humana respecto a Elliot que aún después de dos días seguía sin aparecer y con esa excusa ella se había quedado a _esperarlo_ cuidando de Qwerty y Flipper e incluso saliendo a comprar cuando la _Real Blood_ se acabó,con lo que no contó fue encontrar a varios policías husmeando en el departamento buscando a su hermano por _el uso no autorizado e intrusión a un ordenador así como hurto mayor_ fue lo que dijeron,tomando todos los cds,usb,computadoras y a Flipper , no pudo hacer nada más que gritar un par de veces antes de que le advertirle que podrían arrestarla por desacato y continuar el interrogatorio por el ataúd en la comisaría más cercana _\---_ No lo se,sólo me quedé para alimentar al pez y sacar a pasear al perro,hace días que no lo veo,a veces desaparece,es todo lo que voy a decir si quieren más,llamaré a mi abogado --- declaró Darlene mirando a la ventana a abierta, _“Al menos no la encontraron”_ pensó mientras ellos se alejaban dejandole una tarjeta para que se comunicaran con ella cuando su hermano vuelva. _“Un demonio”_ si lo haría.

 

Sólo había algo que podría separar los cuerpos de ambos de recorrerse mutuamente y era el objetivo que tenían planteado,debían continuar con el siguiente paso,la _fase 2_.

\--- Ellos intentarán restablecer los archivos ---  dijo Mr.Robot al frente de una computadora ejecutando comandos de búsqueda para el próximo paso. --- Es cierto aunque al menos tardaran un par de días en comunicarse con los almacenes de datos físicos,lo más seguro es que envíen a todos para reunirse en un lugar --- comentó Tyrell sentado al lado de su amante anhelando tocarlo y conteniendose para enfocarse en la misión que tenían entre manos.

 

_Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo mueve tu trasero aquí,los policías vinieron a buscarte,tomaron todo,la info de la pc,cds y vieron el ataúd,no les tomará muchos hacer 2+2 ,no son tan estúpidos._

 

Era el mensaje de Darlene en el chat de FSociety,era definitivamente ella,las sospechas de Tyrell eran ciertas había pasado _algo_.

 

_No puedo ir aún,tienes que encargarte lleva a Shayla a un lugar seguro,Angela puede ayudar esta con ECorp ahora,es el último lugar que buscarán,her daddy dice:cuidate._

 

Respondió Mr.Robot cerrando la ventana para continuar trabajando aunque el vampiro a su lado parecía inquieto --- Shayla estará bien,necesitamos enfocarnos,¿Ok? --- le dijo con voz suave pero firme acariciando su rostro por unos segundos. --- De acuerdo.--- contestó besando su mano antes de que retirara de su rostro.

Angela pudo haberlo dicho, _amor a primera vista_ ,no era posible _¿Lo era?,_ no creía en ello pero en este mundo que convivia con vampiros y quien sabe que otras criaturas,en este mundo en el que ella trabajaba en ECorp la empresa que estaba demandando por matar a su madre _todo_ era posible así que si ella tenía un flechazo por Shayla no era importante,excepto que para ella sí lo era,había tenido una _situacion_ con ella en el bar después de terminar con Olliver y antes de poner ese Cd en Allsafe para salvar de la bancarrota a su padre.

 _La única bitch de la que tienes que preocuparte es de la que ves en este espejo_ había dicho ella,y luego la besó,se besaron,podría haber dicho que fueron las drogas,sin embargo no fue así,si tuviera que ser completamente honesta diría que sí _sintió_ y _sentía_ atracción hacia ella y le hubiera _encantado_ conocerla mejor en _todos_ los sentidos,excepto que _Elliot_ estaba ahí,era la _novia_ de su mejor amigo,el hacker no era conocido por tener relaciones románticas,no le iba quitar la única que parecía haber logrado,era su amigo,lo amaba,bueno _lo ama_ ,aunque los últimos meses no haya tenido una conversación _real_ ,no importaba lo que estuviera pasando amaba a Elliot Alderson.

  
Lo ama a pesar de que en su nombre Darlene esté en su puerta con un _Necesitamos un favor_ y Shayla junto a élla,pálida,con una belleza sobrenatural mirándola fijamente como si fuera la última botella de agua en el desierto.

 


End file.
